Barack Obama (Earth-1010)
President Obama congratulated Captain America for his return in modern times, with an informal "Welcome back Cap" quote. The quote was made notable enough to be displayed at Captain America's exhibit in the Smithsonian Institution. HYDRA Uprising Obama was later targeted by Project Insight as an enemy of HYDRA, but the targeting Helicarriers were successfully destroyed by Captain America and his team. After the dissolution of S.H.I.E.L.D., many people began calling for the resignation of President Obama and discussed how he allowed a terrorist organization to become a member of the intelligence community. After the HYDRA attack on the United Nations Headquarters, the President said in an interview that the HYDRA crisis was "blown out of proportions". Inhuman Outbreak The New Agency Following the Battle against Ultron and the rise of Inhumans, President Obama authorized the formation of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, the replacement for S.H.I.E.L.D., headed by Rosalind Price. A.T.C.U. was instructed to contain potential threats caused by people with superpowers. As the incidents became more and more public with Joey Gutierrez losing control of his powers in the middle of a city, President Obama had a press conference announcing his decision to the world. Meeting Phil Coulson Three months after the assassination of Rosalind Price at the hands of the HYDRA operative Grant Ward, President Obama met with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s current director Phil Coulson in Price's apartment to discuss their next course of action. Even though he couldn't openly reauthorize S.H.I.E.L.D., Obama trusted Price's judgement and decided to semi-legalize the outlawed agency to serve as the black ops unit against the advanced threats due to their superior knowledge. At the same time, even though the Advanced Threat Containment Unit would publicly remain the Government's only task force to battle HYDRA and deal with the Inhumans, the agency's new director, although they had not yet been appointed, would receive orders directly from Coulson. When Coulson asked him to publicly condemn the HYDRA leader Gideon Malick for his participation in Price's murder, Obama replied that there was not enough evidence against Malick, and he was so powerful that even the US President could not take him down. However, working from the shadows, Coulson was given free range to do just that. President Obama later contacted Director Coulson and Melinda May at their base at the Playground to inform them that he had named Major Glenn Talbot as the new head of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit. Although Coulson noted that Talbot would likely be unhappy with the move as the pair had previously been enemies during the HYDRA Uprising and they had never gotten along in the past, however Obama insisted that it was the right move as Talbot was a highly respected soldier and due to his time with S.H.I.E.L.D. he had experience with such threats. | Powers = None | Abilities = He can command the American Army, and is the leader of the American people. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Air Force One | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *In real life, President Obama is a notorious fan of Spider-Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Barack Obama | Links = }} Category:United States Army (Earth-1010) Category:Humans Category:Ordinary Humans Category:Historical Figures